


Life, Love, Loss and Repeat

by myravenspirit



Series: Next Gen Hanyous [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Set in the modern era. Towa and Setsuna have lived over five hundred years since the defeat of Ryumagatsuki hoping to see two very important people again. Friends and family wait too. Warning: Characters death mentioned. SessxRin pairing.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Next Gen Hanyous [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929733
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Life, Love, Loss and Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Re-edited Sept 23, 2020.
> 
> I don't know where this came from, but I wrote it and I will apologize in advance if you get upset. I killed off characters. Not going to lie, but it'll be okay trust me!
> 
> I almost didn't come back to this story because I felt like it was too angsty, but I wanted to finish this.
> 
> So, in this story Sesshomaru and Rin had a son five years after the girls disappeared. I am going to give credit to poetrymagic12 for the name of their son, Tamotsu. Thank you for the list of boy names!
> 
> The story is set in the modern era.
> 
> I own nothing.

Towa scanned the computer screen once more as she read the CV before her. _Nakamura Sesshomaru. Could you be him?_ She idly wondered.

It had been five hundred years since she saw her father and mother for the last time. She could still close her eyes and see everything. Blood. Their blood as she protected them in the final fight. She didn't like the nightmares that followed for a century later. The path to the modern era closed once more.

She still wanted to thank her adoptive uncle and waited for nearly five hundred years to do so. Souta had looked at her as she now looked around an age of twenty-five. Her aging, as well as Setsuna's, slowed down once they unlocked their memories and their powers. He hugged her and welcomed her back home as if nothing had happened. As if she was only gone for a day. She clung to him and felt just as safe as when he found her all those centuries ago to her, only a decade for him.

He asked about Moroha.

She hated telling him that she died a couple hundred years back, being only a quarter demon meant that she didn't have as long as her and Setsuna. He nodded and she wrote down the name of the cemetery he could find her and what plot she was at. He smiled softly and brought the piece of paper close. They have stayed in touch. Talking every day. She often took out her younger adoptive sister out. She finally felt the pain lessen as she talked about her cousin every time he asked for stories about his niece. Eventually Towa found that she could talk about her parents, her aunts Kagome and Sango, and uncle Miroku too a little more. Even her uncle Inuyasha found visits with Souta to be cathartic. 

She remembered feeling sentimental about a piece of paper once as well. It was after her parents died in the final battle. She felt so lost. She had fought so hard with her sister and cousin in order to get their memories back, only to witness as both parents died together. Her father in his true dog form fell in front of her mother and she saw her mother fire an arrow just like Aunt Kagome had before she was pierced with a spear from behind. She heard her father roar one last time, sensing his wife, his mate, injured. He killed the demon and collapsed in his humanoid form. He caught her mother and Towa screamed a blood curdling screaming as she ran to them. She would guard them until they could rise up once again.

 _"This battle will be yours. Live well,"_ her father had choked out and Towa saw him turn his gaze from her to her mother. She grabbed Tenseiga from the sheath at his hip. She would save them both. The guardians were only on him. Her eyes had welled up and she felt her grip loosen on the hilt of her father's heavenly blade.

 _"No. With your mother. Together. Always,"_ her father growled out softly and clutching her dead mother to him. Towa heard Setsuna and her uncle fighting harder in the distance.

 _"But…I finally found you both. I finally remember everything! Setsuna too!"_ Towa gasped out. She saw him smile at her. A rare genuine, beautiful sad smile, and he turned to her mother again.

 _"Wait for me, Rin no kimi."_ She watched him close his eyes for the final time.

She gritted her teeth and grabbed Bakusaiga, clutching Tenseiga in her left. _"Ryuumagatsuki!"_ She roared out as she spun around to face off against the dragon Youkai, _"You're mine!"_

Towa blinked the memories away and wiped her eyes. She smiled at the resume and looked to the open office door. "Hey Tamotsu, call the Nakamura guy," she called out.

In came her brother with his short black hair. A necklace around his neck that kept the dog ears from showing up as well as their father's markings. He had been too young to fight, she was too young to raise him, but she and Setsuna with help from their grandmother had done their best. Even Jaken, who survived the final battle because he was with Tamotsu helped in old Kaede's village. Inuyasha stuck around too with Moroha after they buried Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. Her uncle told her once, _"Had your father never met your mom when she was a kid and mauled to death by wolves you wouldn't be here, nor would your siblings. He hated humans and half-demons, including me. But she taught him compassion and love. He died with her because he loved her so much he couldn't live without her. You three are the proof that even the coldest demon can grow to love someone as kind as your mother. Setsuna may have his strength and a Mokomoko, but you are the true heir. You are your mother's daughter and you wield your father's blades with his strength. Remember that, Towa,"_ He said those words as held her tightly. She let out a sob after he spoke. Inuyasha could be kind when he wasn't trying to appear tough. Perhaps because they were both half-demons he lowered his guard down with her.

"Nakamura Sesshomaru? Are you thinking he's father reincarnated?" Her brother asked with brown eyes twinkling.

Towa shrugged and smirked as she spoke, "I'm just curious. His CV is immaculate and impressive."

He smiled and nodded. He turned to leave but stopped and looked back at her. "Grandmother wants us to come to the family manor, Lord of the West," he snickered at the title.

"I hate being called Lord." Towa shouted at her borther, "Tamotsu!"

Her brother laughed and left her office. She stood up and stretched her arms and legs. Building and running a company with mostly demons in disguise was difficult to pull off, but she did it. The few humans employed never suspected a thing. She felt a small bite. She gently pulled off the very old flea from her cheek and set him in her palm.

"I am sorry Lord Towa," Myoga chuckled.

"Hn." She raised an eyebrow. "Lord? Is it because I keep my hair in a bob? Do I look like a boy?" She asked with a frown.

"You inherited your father's title as his first-born heir. You know this," Myoga spoke gently.

She sighed and nodded, "We live in the modern era now; the Western Lands are not in my control."

"Perhaps, but you have done things for the demons and half-demons of this world that your father nor grandfather would have ever accomplished. You had inherited your mother's face and kindness. Do not forget that," Myoga nodded as he spoke. "She was as kind as she was beautiful," he added tearfully.

"Myoga, I barely remember them," she spoke gently to the old flea in her palm.

"They live in you, Princess Setsuna, and Prince Tamotsu. That is enough," Myoga affirmed with a nod.

"You and Jaken should get together more often and drink to mother and father then. Maybe call Uncle Inuyasha too," Towa chuckled with her mother's modulated tones.

"So, can I see the CV?" Myoga asked changing the topic.

Towa nodded and went back to her desk and kept her palm raised for him to read. He, along with Jaken, served as loyal retainers and advisors still to that day. Jaken was confined to the manor so as not to freak people out in the modern era. He didn't mind it as he mostly sat in the garden and worked from there. _"Your mother and father would have liked this garden. I will sit here and think of them as I work,"_ Jaken had tearfully spoken as she brought him to the new manor for the first time, nearly a five decades earlier.

"That is a very impressive CV, but my Lord…don't get your hopes up that this is your father. It likely isn't. Maybe some human read Moroha's stories of your adventures and thought to name their son after the famed demon who loved and died with his precious human wife. A great conspiracy against them that brought their rising empire to a near end," Myoga then sniffled out his words.

"Myoga," Towa growled softly. "Do not cry," she commanded.

"I'm sorry, my lord! Moroha had written it so beautifully!" Myoga cried out.

She set him down on the desk and grabbed a tissue and folded it up a couple times from him before she wiped his eyes and face into the soft tissue. "I always hope that for one day I can just see them again. I know they won't know me, Setsuna, or Tamotsu, but I want to see them happy again. Just like before the fire. Tamo wasn't even born then. He never got to see them like that. So carefree, so happy," she wistfully spoke of her memories from long ago.

They both became quiet, loss in thought.

"Oi!" Inuyasha knocked on the door and walked in. "Why do you and Myoga look so glum?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"We were thinking of bygone ages," Towa shrugged as she spoke.

He frowned and shook his silver hair. The ponytail swaying. He too had a charm to hide his ears. He was dressed in red shirt and black slacks. Her aunt would have fainted had she seen Inuyasha wearing shoes.

"You look like your father!" Myoga wailed out as he stared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked up to the desk and put a piece of paper down for Towa. "Here's the report and Tamo says 'he'll be here tomorrow at two'. Who is he?" He asked Towa, effectively ignoring the weeping flea.

"Ever the protective uncle," Towa teased.

"I promised them," He tersely spoke and Towa nodded slowly. _Yes, they knew we would be safe with uncle._ From what Jaken had told her, it was her mother that Inuyasha cared more about. Her mother had been raised there with her uncle becoming her guardian. In many ways, he had understood the pain and loss that her mother experienced as a child and she understood him. Jaken had even chuckled once as boldly remarked before Inuyasha, _"Lord Towa, Inuyasha acted more like your mother's brother than your father's. He nearly kidnapped and hid Rin away on her wedding day as he did not want her to experience further stigmatizations for marrying a demon and having half-breeds!"_ He received a few wallops for his words. _"Quiet you!"_ Inuyahsa kept his fist clenched. Towa knew, as did her siblings, that Inuyasha and their mother had a sibling bond and that her death, along with his wife's, had impacted him greatly that day. Losing his friends brought him further down, only Moroha was able to bring him back to the land of the living. 

"A Nakamura Sesshomaru has an impressive CV," Myoga explained and Towa flicked him off the desk. "My Lord!" He whined.

"You're fine," She stated with a low growl.

"It won' be him. I've never heard of a demon reincarnating," Inuyasha said with a soft shake of his head.

Towa huffed and crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "Dear Uncle, I am aware of that. However, I just want to see what a man in the modern era with that name looks like," she stated drily.

Inuyasha shook his head again before telling her, "I'm getting lunch with Tamo, come on you need a break."

Setsuna walked with her grandmother down the streets of Tokyo. "Grandmother, why are we going shopping?" She asked tersely, avoiding people.

"I want you to wear a lovely new dress. Everything you were is black! All the time!" Her grandmother dramatically enunciated each word. Setsuna rolled her eyes at her grandmother and followed her into a store. Her grandmother found the summer dresses and pulled her along, gripping her wrist tightly. "Setsuna, this is a lovely colour for you. You may have your father's face, but you have your mother's bronze skin and dark hair. This shall suit your complexion beautifully," she said with a smirk as she pulled a dress of the rack.

"It's bright pink," Setsuna growled in disgust.

The old demoness huffed and adjusted her scarf and put the dress back. "If not pink, what colour?" She asked with a roll of her eyes.

Setsuna looked at the dresses and walked down the aisle ignoring the exasperated sigh of her grandmother.

She heard a modulated voice and followed it to its source. She turned down another aisle and came upon a pair of women talking while looking at some kimonos. Setsuna discreetly sniffed the air. _Cherry blossoms and pine, mother's scent,_ she thought with eyes widening at her realization. She didn't think the store would have kimonos, but she knew there was a festival coming soon.

"Which one do you think Hiro would like?" The woman with pink eyeliner asked the one that smelled like Setsuna's mother. She hadn't seen what she looked like, but only that she was shorter than her with long glossy dark hair. Setsuna felt her grandmother grab her elbow. Setsuna looked to her grandmother and saw the widened eyes and parted lips of her grandmother. The expression surprising Setsuna.

"A kimono?" Her grandmother breathed out with a quick glance to Setsuna. Setsuna nodded and they went to the racks of fabrics, staying at a safe distance from the other two.

"I don't know, you like pink and purple. Get one with both colours. Like this one, Sara," the friend chirped out and Setsuna tried to get a look as she lifted some fabric and failed to catch a glimpse from her peripheral.

"Yes, that is a good one," her friend squealed in delight and added, "As long as he doesn't grab my butt too much."

The petite women laughed with a soft melodic tone. Setsuna felt her grandmother squeeze her arm tightly before letting go of her quickly and approached the two women. Setsuna internally cursed her grandmother. _Dammit!_

"Excuse me, you look like you know your colours. I was wondering if you could help my granddaughter and I, you see we are a family who suffer from colour blindness. We only see in shades of grey!" Her grandmother sighed softly, lying through her teeth.

The woman turned around and Setsuna felt her heart hammer away under her ribs. _Mom! Mom! You're back. Has Dad found you? Is that possible? Are you happy?_

Of course, she knew the woman before her wasn't her mother. Just a little bit of her soul was in there.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that the woman was standing before her and holding up a yellow kimono for her. "Are you okay?" She heard the woman who sounded so much like her mother ask her gently.

Setsuna gasped and raised a hand and touched her own cheek, it was damp with tears. Her grandmother looked at her with a slight frown. She nervously laughed. "Yeah…sorry. I just remembered when my mother used to dress me in kimonos when I was very little," She half-lied. Her tears were from seeing her mom in this woman's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The woman smiled gently and looked down at the fabric. "This yellow one is lovely for your complexion, a green obi with it and you'll look ready for the festival." Then she added softly, "I understand what it's like to lose a parent. I was orphaned when I was thirteen."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Thank you for your sympathy. I'll try this yellow kimono," Setsuna smiled as she spoke. She prayed she didn't have her father's tight smile on at that moment.

The woman lifted her gaze and smiled warmly and handed her the kimono. "No problem, glad I could help!" 

Setsuna went to the change rooms and put a hand on her chest and listened to her heart beat unsteadily. _Kami_ , she thought to herself and inhaled deeply to steady her breath. She changed quickly and left the change room to see her grandmother talking to the woman still. The woman's friend came out of a change room a moment after her.

"Rin. This is perfect!" Setsuna nearly gasped as the woman passed her. Setsuna watched the woman pass her. _Aunty…Sango! They are friends…I'm so happy. How did I not recognize her!_ She got a better look at the woman and definitely recognized the female demon slayer in the woman before her.

"Setsuna, come here. This is Rin, you must thank her," Her grandmother called out. Setsuna nodded and walked over to her grandmother. Rin smiled and clapped her hands.

"I'm very good, aren't I?" Rin asked.

"Yes, you are!" Sango…no Sara said with a laugh. "Hiro will like this."

"Maybe he'll propose this time," Rin winked as she spoke to her friend.

Sara blushed and ran back to the change rooms.

Rin turned back to Setsuna and lifted a finger and rotated it as she addressed Setsuna, "Turn around, let's see the twirl." Setsuna slowly turned and stopped before the woman. She wanted to cry again. _I haven't cried since we burned you and father together._ "You're so beautiful. You must've had a beautiful mother," Rin said softly.

"Yes." Setsuna nodded. "She was so kind and beautiful. My father couldn't help but to fall in love with her. They had known each other since she was young, he was a little older and he waited for her."

"How romantic!" Rin smiled.

"My son was resistant at first, but my daughter-in-law won him over," Setsuna saw her grandmother smile as she spoke about them. "They died a long time ago. You look kind of like her dear mother."

Rin laughed and pointed to herself, "Me? I'm not that beautiful."

Setsuna shook her head adamantly and quickly breathed out, "You are, you are also so kind. Thank you, thank you for your kindness and helping a complete stranger." She bowed to Rin and lifted her gaze to see Rin staring down at her softly.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you to say. Maybe you are kind like your mother?" Rin asked.

Setsuna blushed softly and excused herself, letting her grandmother do damage control as she changed. She took her time and calmed herself. When she came out, Rin was gone, and she clutched the kimono close to her chest. _Mom, thank you for coming back. Even if just for a moment in my long one._

"Setsuna?" Her grandmother said softly and kissed the top of her head, "Darling girl. Shall we track her for a bit?"

"No, it'll hurt my heart," Setsuna whispered.

"She chose the perfect kimono for you," Her grandmother whispered gently and raked her fingers through Setsuna's hair as she held her close.

"I'll cherish this moment for eternity," Setsuna croaked out as hugged the soft fabric tightly. Her grandmother nodded in agreement.

"Takahashi-san, Nakamura-san is here for his interview," Tamotsu announced as he knocked on the open door. He watched the man with dark hair stand before his desk. His sister not looking up from her work.

"Send him in please," Towa said as she lifted her head and nodded.

Tamotsu stared at the man with a growing smirk. _Father. It is you._ "You can go in, Nakamura-san." He may have been five when his parents died, but he remembers their faces in his dreams and when he looks at his siblings and his own face in the mirror.

"Arigato." The man with brown eyes that looked more orange than brown said. He bowed his head to Tamotsu before walking past him and into the office. Tamotsu saw his sister's eyes widen for a brief second and he nodded behind the man's back with his thumbs up. The look was a mere flash before becoming serious once more.

He closed the door and went to his desk and dialed his uncle's office.

"Get over here, pronto," Tamotsu hissed out.

"Why, brat?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Because it is _him!_ " He hissed quietly. A soft gasp on the other end.

"Holy shit. I'll be right there…Kouga can deal with his nonsense for a bit," Inuyasha chuckled on the other end and Tamotsu heard the wolf demon growl and curse Inuyasha. "Shut up, wolf boy. It's Sesshomaru…he's back!"

"What …the…!" Tamotsu heard Kouga shout. "I gotta see this myself."

"Thank you for seeing me," Sesshomaru bowed his head and sat down in the chair.

"Yes, well how could I not call you for an interview with that impressive CV," Towa shakily said the first word and then righted herself as she pulled out the printed copy from her stack of reports. _Father. Father. You're here. Where's Mom? Together…Always is what you said._

"My wife is better at making CV's looking tidy. She works for a non-profit organization making emerging young adults have great CV's despite their work experience," Sesshomaru chuckled, a low rumble. It reminded Towa of her early childhood. How her father chuckled as she hunted, tackled, and tortured Jaken ruthlessly. Or when he hold her close to his chest after she tired herself, the soft rumble of his purr lulling her to sleep. "Sorry, that was personal," he said as he scratched the back of his head nervously. A characteristic that seemed to be new, but reminded her of her uncle.

Towa smirked and shook her head, "We're pretty family oriented here. That was my brother out there. He has our mom's hair though."

He nodded as he replied with a smile, "You looked related in the face."

Towa nodded and cleared her throat and Sesshomaru straightened up in his seat. "So, why Takahashi Corp.?" She asked.

"My skills as an agent will be beneficial in me keeping clients with the company. Not to be presumptuous, but you lost that seventy-eight million yen contract last month, correct?" Sesshomaru answered and then asked his own question.

Towa nodded, "Continue."

"Well, as you could tell by my CV, I actually have a Master's degree in environmental studies and human geography." _Laughable in so many ways, Dad—human geography?!_ "I have been in contact with a variety of agencies since I left university. My job as an agent was at my father's company. My experience in both fields will work in this environment. I will be able to get you some of the best grassroot companies to sign at next to nothing in return for themselves and we can have a great impact on the environment."

Towa raised an eyebrow and dragged out her next question, "Anything else?"

She watched as her father…no he may have his features in the face, but he was human and not her father. She reminded herself of that. "Well, your company has so much to offer in new sciences that are going to change the world and how we can save the planet. My wife and I love nature. We go camping all summer long on the weekends if we have them off together. Our son is finally old enough to enjoy it too. It was a lousy three years to not go camping." He finished his response with a low chuckle.

"Did you bring in a proposal for a mock project?" Towa asked. It had been one of the requirements for the hiring process. So far none of the potential canidates had come in with one.

She watched as he opened his brief case on his lap and brought out a proposal project. "It's actually a proposal project I had worked on during my Master's and theorized," he said with a grin. _Father never grinned like that. It suits his face._

"Well, I'll read this and get it back to you. I hope we will speak again. You seem to be quite balanced and certainly have the most education thus far," Towa smiled and stood up.

Sesshomaru stood up and bowed his head. Towa thrusted a hand out. _Take my hand, take my hand, just so I can hold it once more._

Sesshomaru smiled and lifted his head. He took her hand. "Thank you for the opportunity to sit down with you today," he honestly spoke.

Towa smiled and nodded, "Your welcome, Nakamura-san." _Your hand is warm like always, Father._ She let go of his hand and walked around the desk. She strode across the room and opened the door. Her brother was at his desk, her uncle sitting on it and Kouga was sipping coffee. The wolf demon immediately choked on the hot liquid as Sesshomaru exited the office.

Sesshomaru tilted his head in confusion as he walked by them. He gave Tamotsu a small wave as Tamotsu stood to wish him a good day. "Have a great Nakamura-san!" Tamotsu called out almost pathetically and desperate.

The elevator pinged open and Sesshomaru was gone. Tamotsu slapped a hand to his forehead, "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Father's going to think I'm crazy!" Inuyasha patted his head in sympathy as Kouga chuckled at Tamotsu's antics.

"Sorry," Tamotsu finally whispered as Towa glared at her younger brother.

"Holy shit…it was him. Did you ask about Rin?" Inuyasha asked Towa.

Towa shrugged, "He said he's married, and they love camping. They have a son who must be young as he mentioned the boy can finally appreciate the nature of camping."

"You should've gotten her name!" Kouga said as he ran toward the door to the stairs. "I'm going to follow him," Kouga shouted back at them.

"You do and I'll tell Ayame!" Towa shouted and he stopped at the door and glared at her with his hands on the push bar. He pulled his hands back from the bar and turned his body toward the three by the desk. He slowly walked back and shook his head. "Cruel," He muttered.

"Hire him," Tamotsu said with a grin. "Then we can ask about his wife's name!" He added.

"I have to read the proposal, Tamo, it's protocol," Towa hissed at him.

"Hire him!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yeah, listen to your uncle and brother," Kouga agreed. 

Towa felt her eye twitch as all three followed her into her office and harrassed her about hiring Sesshomaru.

Setsuna was buying art supplies, a hobby and business under different pseudonyms over the years she had developed over the last century. She softly hummed her mother's song to herself ( _In the mountain, in the forest….)_ and went down an aisle and stopped as she saw Rin looking at acrylic paints with a tall dark haired man.

"Paint night?" The man asked and Rin laughed softly. Setsuna moved down the other aisle and looked at watercolour supplies.

"Yeah, Sessh. It'll be fun. You, me, Hiro, Sara. The gang. We'll have some wine and paint. Aito will be with your dad tomorrow night," Rin chatted with him lightly.

Setsuna's heart hammered. _Sessh? Dad?!_

"Hn. These aren't exactly environmentally friendly. Let's get the watercolours in the other aisle," 'Sessh' drily spoke.

"It's so supposed to be acrylic! See here, this one is completely friendly," Rin chirped out.

A moment of silence. "Fine, if this will make you happy, Rin no kimi." It was an old hisotrical term of endearment, odd in modern times. But to Setsuna's ears it was perfect.

Setsuna nearly sighed at her father saying the endearment to her mother. _Just a part of their souls are mom and dad. Let it go, Setsuna!_

"We need brushes, Sesshomaru," Rin said softly.

"It's in the other aisle," Sesshomaru replied.

Setsuna squeaked as the brushes were in her aisle with the watercolours. She glanced at the brushes mere feet from her and felt her eye twitch. _Of course they need brushes!_ She tossed a couple colours into her basket and kept grabbing them as the couple came into her aisle. _Oi! Uncle where are you?_ She did not want to run into Rin again and for the woman who was her mother reincarnated to believe her to be a stalker.

Inuyasha had been in the store with her grabbing canvases. What else are uncles good for?

"Oh…hey, it's you." Setsuna looked to Rin who had spoken. She saw Rin was smiling at her. Rin had her arm linked with the man. He stared down at Setsuna and smirked.

"Is that her?" Sesshomaru asked Rin.

"Yeah, sorry Setsuna, but I totally told Sessh everything that happened yesterday," Rin apologized with a smile.

"Your mother must have been quite the woman if you started to cry in a store looking at Rin," Sesshomaru teased.

Setsuna felt flustered and she was not easily flustered. After all she, along with her sister and uncle ultimately destroyed Ryuumagatsuki and his army after all. _I am fierce and strong! I am the Lord of the West's twin sister! Yeah I kick ass! Want to see my naginata?  
_

"Sets!" She heard her uncle call out. "Sets? I thought you wanted acrylic paints this time? I got canvases instead of paper," Inuyasha said with a frown as he found her. He looked to whom she was staring at and stared at them. "Oh, hey..." he said carefully.

"Yeah, that's Rin and…" Setsuna started.

"Sesshomaru. He had an interview today with your sister," Inuyasha finished and adjusted the canvases, tucking them under his left arm. He walked up to Rin and lifted his right hand up to shake, "Hi, Takahashi Inuyasha," he introduced himself with a smile.

Rin let go of Sesshomaru and took Inuyasha's hand and shook it. "Hello, Nakamura Rin. Are you one of the guys who was just waiting outside of the office after Sessh's interview? He told me about it," Rin laughed softly. Setsuna felt happy at the sound of the soft melody of her mother's laughter.

Inuyasha pulled back his hand and laughed, "Yeah, I wanted to speak to my niece about something."

"It really is a family business, love" Sesshomaru spoke to Rin. He looked to Setsuna, "Do you work there too?"

Setsuna shook her head no. She couldn't find her voice.

"Nah! She's a professional artist. She also teaches art lessons for kids," Inuyasha proudly announced. After Moroha's death, they had bonded more. Setsuna blushed. _I don't like that first bit known, Uncle!_

"Oh, would we know your work?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I use a pseudonym," she answered softly.

"Setsuna…I was wondering if you teach art to kids, would be willing to do some art with teens in a residential home program?" Rin asked.

Setsuna looked to Rin and pointed to herself, "Me?"

Rin nodded, "Yes, we may be buying supplies but we're actually really bad artists. We had to hire professionals to paint our home as we messed it up the first time. Aito's nursery was a disaster!"

"We're hoping the wine dulls our senses enough to not realize how bad the art is," Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Um…ok." Setsuna nodded. "I'll do the job."

Rin smiled and fumbled for her wallet from her purse until Sesshomaru helped her out by taking the second basket from her. "Amazing. How much would we have to pay an hour?" Rin asked. Inuyasha took the card from Rin and handed it back to Setsuna.

Setsuna shook her head and smiled as she answered, "I'll volunteer. I need to do more of that." She spent way too much time with Jaken in the manor unless shopping and teaching. She never went to her art galleries. She didn't want the press. 

Rin ran past Inuyasha and hugged Setsuna and Setsuna nearly sighed at the contact of her mother holding her. "Thank you! We're a non-profit and it's so hard to get volunteers to do creative things with the teens," Rin sighed out and pulled back.

"Rin. We should probably get home. The babysitter will want to go home soon," Sesshomaru piped up gently.

"Right. Yes. Thank you, Setsuna. Inuyasha, it was nice meeting you. Make sure your niece hires my husband. He is a genius. Our house is completely environmentally friendly. Our roof is a garden!" Rin said as she went back to Sesshomaru. Rin stopped and chirped out, "Wait… we nearly forgot the brushes!" She ran back and grabbed a couple standard packs and laughed. She gave Setsuna and Inuyasha a wink and spun around. She caught up with Sesshomaru and laughed with a toss of her head, "I can't believe we almost forgot the brushes!"

"Rin." Sesshomaru shook his head and handed her the lighter basket. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Let's go home and bring Aito to sleep in bed with us tonight," he said softly.

"What happened to making our son sleep on his own?" Rin asked him as they started walking away. Setsuna and Inuyasha's hearing making it possible for them to hear them still.

"I'm feeling nostalgic," he chuckled out and Rin joined him. 

Setsuna watched them and then felt a hand on her head and rubbing gently. "They're together," Setsuna smiled softly as she spoke.

"Always," Inuyasha smirked as he watched them leave their sights. "Hey, you crying?" He asked as he turned to stare at her with wide eyes.

Setsuna sniffed and wiped her eyes in her sleeve. "Shut it. Mo…Rin hugged me. That's all I ever wanted to feel again," Setsuna shakily said.

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "I know. But they look so happy. Maybe they've had five life times together now, maybe more, or maybe this is their first of many. But just remember that they will always have each other. They are soul mates. Their hearts tied forever," he held her shoulder reassuringly as he spoke.

"Have you ever looked for Kagome?" Setsuna asked softly as they went back to the other aisle.

"Kikyo…Kagome…I don't want to get hurt again. Losing Moroha was the worse thing I have ever felt," Inuyasha said quietly with a deep sadness in his voice.

Setsuna nodded, understanding his pain and loss. "Let's go see her tomorrow. Just us. We'll get her favourite flowers," Setsuna offered.

"Alright, kid. Pick your paints and then let's get home. I want to scratch my ears," Inuyasha sighed out and scratched the side of his head.

"I want to stretch out my Mokomoko," she quipped and he chuckled at her.

Rin laid in bed and looked to Aito sleeping soundly between her and Sesshomaru. The toddler cuddled closer to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was watching her and holding her wrist, thumb stroking her soft skin. His other hand wrapped around their son and rubbing his small back. "What are you thinking, Rin?"

She shifted closer and smiled, "Have you ever felt that this is familiar, anata?"

He frowned as he quiely responded, "We used to let him sleep in here all the time."

Rin shook her head. "No, not that. Like a past life?" She asked.

He hummed for a moment. "Maybe," He shook his head and added with a smile, "Yes, I rescind my first answer. There is only you. I will live a thousand life times alone if it means if I can have one with you."

Rin blushed in the dark, "Sessh, you are so romantic sometimes. I love you."

"Love you too," He whispered and carefully leaned up and over their son and she leaned in and kissed him.

They both laid back and Rin rubbed Aito's back. "He's so beautiful. But let's try for a daughter next time," she commented quietly. 

"I want two more, Rin," he winked at her as softly debated the number of children they should have.

"You better knock me up with twins then," she countered with her lips in a pout. "Fifteen hours!" she hissed and pointed at Aito.

He shushed her gently, "Aito's sleeping. I very well remember the long labour. I held your hand Rin no kimi," he grimaced as she shot him a soft glare.

"Hm. I'm closing my eyes and I will dream of our past lives instead," she huffed gently and closed her eyes.

"Let me know how many children we have in them," Sesshomaru whispered softly.

"Shh. Sleepy-time." Rin raised a hand and tried to slap his thigh. He merely grabbed her hand and laced their fingers. "Sessh."

"Sleep, I'm here. Always," he promised in the dark.

"Always," she breathed out.

"Shh...momma, papa...sleepy," Aito breathed out and snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest. His parents curled around him and the small boy sighed in content as his parents quieted down and joined him in the land of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Again, sorry for killing so many people off!


End file.
